TODOS QUIEREN A HINATA
by yuuko14
Summary: Un pequeño regalo de cumpleaños para mi hermana y un regalo para los fans de Hinata. Es un HINAHAREM así que disfrútenlo :3


TODOS QUIEREN A HINATA

.

.

—¿Yo? , ¿por qué?— preguntó Hinata , mientras miraba como todos los chicos de su clase le mandaban unas brillantes sonrisas.

—Señorita Hyuga, usted queda perfecta para el papel de Julieta — respondió la profesora, la peliazul suspiro —¿Chicos no creen que Hinata estaría perfecta para el papel?— apenas terminó de hablar todos los chicos asintieron y animaron en la petición.

—¡Claro Sensei! , Hinata es muy hermosa para el papel — apoyo Kiba desde lejos.

—Kiba aunque digas eso. Hinata solo va a salir conmigo— comentó con enojó Sai, al notar que Kiba solo quería atención por parte de Hinata. El pelinegro vio a Hinata y le pregunto —No es así , ¿Tu saldrás conmigo Hinata? — haciendo pucherito.

Hinata sintió cómo toda la sangre se le acumulaba en la mejillas —Sai-kun , yo... — no pudo terminar de hablar por que uno de sus compañeros gritó.

—¡Sai cabrón!— gritó Gaara, que se acerco a Sai para agárralo de las solapas —Hinata no saldría contigo ni aunque estuviera ciega — todos en el salón suspiraron con desgana.

Esas cosas eran normales entre los compañeros de Hinata, ya que todos tenían un "pequeño" fetiche con Hinata.

—Gaara , tu tampoco te quedas atrás — comentó Sasuke apoyando los pies en su pupitre , para tener una pose de chico malo.

—¿Que insinúas Uchiha? — dejo a Sai abajo y se acercó a Sasuke, justo para golpearlo , si no fuera que escucho como otro chico se le insinuaba a Hinata.

—Hinata-sama , vamos tenemos que salir en una cita — dijo Neji, mientras agarraba a Hinata de las manos, la chica miro sonrojada a todas partes.

—¡Neji suelta a mi prometida!— grito Toneri, para luego abrasar a Hinata y quitarla de los brazos de Neji.

—¡Basta todos! — grito la profesora Kurenai . Todos los chicos se congelaron ante la voz de su sensei, a excepción de Sasuke que mandaba miradas no muy lindas a Toneri.

—Sensei, Toneri empezó — grito Gaara apuntandolo. Toneri le mando una sonrisa de superioridad, que solo hizo enfadar más al pelirojo —¡¿Lo ve?! , ¡¿Lo ve?! — acusó Gaara.

—Ya les dije que paren, vallan todos a su asiento ... ¡Toneri, ya suelta a tu compañera! — grito desesperada al ver como el peliblanco se sentaba con Hinata, en el asiento de ella. Suspiro al ver que Toneri refunfuñaba y se iba a sentar a su lugar —Bueno chicos ahora... ¿Quien sera el Romeo de Hinata? — todos los chicos abrieron los ojos en alto, para luego mirarse entre sí con unas miradas furiosas.

—¡Yo! — gritaron todos al unionso, mientras levantaban sus manos.

.

.

Hinata termino de vestirse, con el traje de Julieta. Se recogió el peló en un chongo, y se hizo un lindo moño para que adornara el chongo, se vio al espejo y completo como el vestido lila se adaptaba muy bien a su cuerpo .

Salio del camarote y fue tras el escenario, había practicado mucho para la función después de clases, Itachi y Sasori la habían ayudado a practicar bastante para el escenario.

Pero aunque allá prácticado se sentía muy nerviosa aun, y mas con el chico que interpretaba a Romeo .

—Hinata sal al escenario , Naruto esta terminando ya su escena — dijo Sakura, mientras acomodaba algunas cosas en el vestido de Hinata. Si así era ... Naruto era el Romeo de Hinata.

Kurenai, después de mucho lidiar con los chicos, se decidió por Naruto, ya que era el único chico que se sabia comportar, además Naruto no molestaba a Hinata con salir todo el tiempo.

—Hinata , ya comenzará tu escena... — dijo Naruto, quien salio del escenario. Hinata suspiro y salio a escena.

—Naruto, ¿sabes que ya vendrá la escena del beso? , no — pregunto Sakura, mientras observaba la buena actuación de Hinata.

Naruto asintio y luego abrió los ojos como platos —¿¡Que!? , nadie me dijo que yo tendría que besar a Hinata — gritó, mientras sarandeaba a Sakura de los hombros, la pelirosa le aplasto el pie y mientras se acomodaba la ropa le dijo.

—Calmate Naruto-baka, solo tendrás que darle un pequeño beso en los labios y ya... — lo dijo con tanta normalidad, y eso a Naruto le extraño, ¿como Sakura podría decirle eso?, ¿por que Sakura, su novia, lo estaba aventando en brazos de otra chica?

—Pero Sakura-chan , yo no he besado a nadie ... Y todo por que tu no te dejas ...— recriminó Naruto, mientras miraba de mala manera a Sakura .

—Descuida Naruto. No soy celosa — dijo Sakura con un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

—¿En serio? — pregunto, mientras se acercaba a ella.

— Si, en serio. No me voy a poner celosa solo por que mi novio va a besar a una chica que, que es como una diosa, además de que todos los chicos la quieren... Ah y que además sera el primer beso de mi novio — comentó con MUCHO sarcasmo.

—Si Naruto no lo hace, yo lo haré... — dijo Kiba, que estaba vestido igual que Naruto.

—Kiba, ya basta. Naruto besara a Hinata y punto... — siguió Sakura con que Naruto besara a Hinata. El pelimarron iba a protestar pero se callo al escuchar los aplausos del público.

—Muy bien, Hinata terminó su escena y ahora sigue la del beso... Ahora ve Naruto —Sakura empujó a Naruto para qué saliera al escenario

El rubio trago saliva y fue interpretando su papel, todas las miradas del público se posaron en el. Y se puso muy nervioso al notar que la escena del beso se acercaba.

Y hasta que llego a la escena, Hinata estaba en una cama de utileria, el pozo sus manos al costado de la cabeza de Hyuga, y cerrando fuertemente los ojos se acercó a ella mientras hacia un piquito con sus labios.

—Si llegas a besarla... Te morirás — se escuchó en escenario, todo el publico quedo espectante ante la intromisión del intruso .

Hinata abrió los ojos y separo a Naruto de ella para ver quien interrumpia la escena —Neji-ni-san, ¿que haces aquí?, ¿y por qué vistes así? — pregunto alterada ante el atuendo de su primo.

—Hinata no soy Neji ... Yo soy el zorro.. — saco su espada y atento contra Naruto, que se alejaba cada vez más de él.

—Neji, estúpido — grito Naruto, mientras esquivaba los ataques del ojiperla.

Todo el público quedo en suspenso hasta que un niño del público gritó y alertó a los chicos —Zorro , Romeo ... Se están robando a Julieta — grito el niño, cuando vio como un pirata salto en la historia.

Neji dejo de pelear contra Naruto para ver quien era el que osaba a robarse a su Julieta —Gaara , déjala aquí mismo. Una dama como ella no saldría con un sucio y asqueroso pirata como tu— apunto con su espada a Gaara, el pelirojo dejo lentamente en el suelo a ña chica para ponerse en guardia con el zorro.

—Kiba-kun suéltame — se alejó Hinata del chico, que entro en escena como segundo Romeo en la historia .

—No Julieta. Yo soy el verdadero Romeo... El es mi malvado hermano gemelo — Kiba apunto a Naruto, que lo único que hizo fue correr atrás del escenario, por qué resivio todas las miradas del público.

—Y ahora besemonos... — habló de nuevo Kiba. Que se acerco a Hinata mientras esta retrocedia.

—Escoria humana, advierto que se aleje de esta hembra — dijo Sai , que estaba vestido con un traje de alíen, y se acercaba a pelear en contra Kiba.

—¡¿A QUIEN DICES ESCORIA, HOMOSEXSUAL PERVERTIDO?!— grito Kiba, que se alejó de Hinata y se tiraba contra el alienijena.

—COMO LO CREI... LOS HUMANOS MUERDEN... — gritó Sai, quien se encontraba abajo de Kiba e intentando sacárselo de encima.

—¡Deja de hablar así, desquiciado! — encrimino Kiba.

El público observaba atentamente, la pelea de "El Romeo verdadero" cotra el alíen, y la otra pelea del Zorro contra el pirata.

Pero una sombra hizo otra presencia, que no era nada mas y nada menos que UN CONEJO.

—Toneri-kun, deja de mostrarme tu cola de conejo — grito Hyuga, mientras se tapaba la cara con mucha vergüenza, mientras el peliblanco seguía meneando su trasero en la cara de Hinata.

—Vamos Hinata, quiero que seas la madre de mis conejitos... — esta vez Toneri se acerco mucho a Hinata, que consiguió robarle un lindo y fugaz besó a Hinata . La chica se sonrojo como un tomate y se desmayó justo en el escenario. Los demás chicos en el escenario miraron con una enorme furia a Toneri, quien seguía saltando de alegría al haber besado a Hinata.

—¡TONERI ESTAS MUERTO!— los demás chicos dejaron de pelear entre sí, e hicieron un pactó para matar a Toneri entre todos. El pobre conejo saltó del escenario seguido por el alíen, el segundo Romeo, el zorro y el pirata.

Y así se perdieron tras salir del lugar, perono no sin antes escuchar el grito de Toneri al salir del lugar — ¡AHORA PUEDO MORIR FELIZ!—

El público se iba a retirar ya que creían que había terminado la obra. Pero se volvieron a sentar al ver como de una esquina del escenario salían un chico pelinegro con un traje de pikachu .

Todos se quedaron atentó ante al ver como el chico se agachaba ante Julieta y le daba un besó en los labios, la mirada del público se pozo en Julieta, que despertaba lentamente.

—¿Sasuke-kun?— pregunto Hinata al ver al chico que tenia en frente, Sasuke la levanto en brazos y miro hacia el público.

—Y es así como Julieta se casó con Pikachu, y el zorro, el alíen, el segundo Romeo , el Pirata mataron al Conejo pervertido... Y colorin colorado este cuento se ha terminado... — todos en el público empezaron a aplaudir con mucha ímpetud.

—¡Sasuke arruinaste mi obra!— grito Sakura, que salió tras el escenario y lo miraba con furia.

—Y también es la historia de como Julieta y Pikachu se escapaban de la bruja ...— apenas terminó de decir esto, se fue corriendo con Hinata en brazos, seguidos de Sakura, que era perseguida de Naruto.

.

.

FIN

Nota : Espero que a todo/a los de Hinata les haigan gustado este Shot, yo sé lo dedico a mi hermana que cumple años este día y es súper fan de Hinata. ¡FELIZ CUMPLE MER !


End file.
